


Sit talking up all night, saying things we haven't for a while

by storiesthatmakeus



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-04 00:47:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13352964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesthatmakeus/pseuds/storiesthatmakeus
Summary: After Liv calls Robert in a moment of panic, he takes her home where they have an honest conversation.Based on a prompt.Final chapter added, featuring one more late night conversation :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I was prompted by anon to write a fic about Robert and Liv having a heart to heart because we never got a scene of them after Robert's accident...
> 
> Hope someone enjoys this! xxx

Robert had finally managed to drift off when he heard the furious vibrating of his phone on his bedside table. Grumbling to himself as he stretched out a hand to grab it before Vic heard from the next room and started screaming bloody murder, he blinked himself awake as he held it up to his ear.

‘’What is it?’’ He groaned into the phone, his voice slightly croaky already.

‘’Rob?’’ The voice was small and sounded scared, and it made Robert bolt upright instantly.

‘’Liv?’’

‘’Robert…'' the small voice repeated as the line crackled, and it sounded like it was coming from a payphone.

‘’Liv, what is it?’’

‘’Can you…can you come pick me up?’’

‘’What?’’

‘’Please Robert…’’

‘’Of course, where are you?’’

 

Half an hour later, Robert pulled up outside the 24hr Tesco, swinging open the door for a half-frozen Liv as he ground to a halt, who jumped off the trolley bay and into his car in one swift movement.

‘’So, you gonna tell me how you ended up in Robblesfield?’’ Robert asked once Liv had her seatbelt on as he adjusted the heating, noticing how blue her hands were.

Silence.

‘’Liv, I’m doing you a favour. The least you could do is tell me what you’re doing all the way out here.’’

Nothing.

‘’How much have you had to drink?’’

Liv refused to meet his gaze, sullenly staring at her feet.

‘’Liv, you need to start talking.’’

‘’No.’’ Liv finally snapped back as she pressed her hands against the air vents.

‘’Fine. I can call Aaron you know?’’

‘’Please don’t, I don’t want to worry him.’’ She spoke up worriedly, fear etched across her features at the mention of her brother’s name.

‘’But it’s okay to worry me?’’ Robert asked.

‘’I don’t like you enough to care if you’re worried.’’ Liv retorted.

‘’Then why did you call me?’’

‘’I don’t…’’

‘’Liv.’’ Robert said gently, and she looked at him for the first time since she got into the car.

‘’My phone died and…’’

‘’And?’’

‘’Yours was the only number apart from Aaron’s that I know off by heart, okay?’’ She finally admitted, and Robert couldn’t stop the swell that rose in his chest as he heard her words.

‘’Stop avoiding my questions.’’ Robert said once he’d managed to stop his heart fluttering. ‘’How did you end up here?’’

‘’I was at a mate’s house after school and her brother ended up bringing us to this house party near the high street. I went to the bathroom and when I came back they had all disappeared and there was just these weirdos left so I legged it.’’

‘’Liv.’’ Robert admonished. ‘’Do you know how stupid that is?’’

‘’Well I didn’t know my phone was gonna die, or that I was just gonna be left alone did I?’’ Liv fired back.

‘’How long were you out here by yourself?’’

‘’Hour.’’ Robert shook his head, knowing it was quite possibly longer than that by how shaken and cold she looked.

‘’So, where’s this mate of yours now?”

‘’Dunno.’’

‘’You really need to rethink the people you hang out with.’’

‘’I used to say that to Aaron about you all the time.’’ Liv replied, and a hint of a smile crinkled her features.

‘’So, where does Aaron think you are now?’’ Robert asked, ignoring her dig.

‘’At home. He’s out for the night with Alex.’’ Liv admitted quietly.

‘’And where’s Gerry?’’

‘’Off in Hotten somewhere I think.’’

‘’Great.’’ Robert said dryly.

‘’Can we stop the third degree now and just get me home?’’ Liv asked, clearly exhausted and refusing to entertain any more questions.

‘’Fine. Don’t throw up in my car.’’ Robert replied dryly as he navigated the winding roads between Robblesfield and the village.

 

The Mill looked dead as they pulled up outside it, the porch light the only sign of life. Liv had somehow managed to doze off in the short trip back, and Robert almost felt guilty for waking her.

‘’Hey.’’ He said gently as he placed his hand on her arm. ‘’Hey.’’ He repeated, and the flickers of a similar memory with Aaron raced through his mind, but he pushed them aside as Liv shuffled awake.

‘’We’re home?’’

‘’Yea. C’mon, let’s get you inside.’’

Robert followed Liv out of the car and up the drive to the Mill, pausing when she turned around and gave him an incredulous look.

‘’What are you doing?”

‘’Coming in.’’

‘’I can manage from here.’’ She retorted.

‘’No chance.’’

‘’I’m not a child.’’

‘’Recent evidence suggests otherwise.’’ Robert said dryly. ‘’Someone has to stay and make sure you don’t choke in your sleep.’’

‘’And if I don’t let you in?’’

‘’Well you’re not the only one who knows Aaron’s number off by heart you know.’’ Robert smirked as he whipped out his phone threateningly.

‘’Fine, but we’re not gonna have some deep and meaningful just because I called you.’’ Liv reluctantly relented.

‘’Suits me.’’

‘’Why don’t you get changed and I’ll make you a hot chocolate?’’ Robert suggested softly once they were through the door.

‘’I don’t want anything from you.’’

Robert struggled to suppress a groan at Liv’s attitude. Clearly some things had not changed in the time he’d been away.

‘’Fine, no hot chocolate. But you’re gonna come back down here and drink at least a pint of water in front of me.’’

‘’Got some weird water fetish have you?’’

‘’No, just trying to stop you having a colossal hangover in the morning and tipping your brother off.’’

‘’Fine.’’ Liv relented as she trudged up the stairs, and Robert took a moment to gaze around the surroundings. He had been in the Mill a few times since he moved out, but had never really noticed it before. Now though, he saw all the pictures he had put up had been replaced with others, and other little touches that he had put in had been removed. As he poured a glass of water, he ran his finger over the picture of Aaron and Chas on the windowsill, and tried to dampen the feeling of hope that sprang in his chest when he realised that it was a photo from the wedding. It was of Aaron and his mum; it didn’t mean that Aaron attached any more memories to it.

He shook himself out of his thoughts once he heard Liv descending the stairs, and after waiting for her to curl up on the couch, he grabbed the blanket and, ignoring her feeble protests, slung it over her before placing the glass of water down in front of her.

‘’Drink.’’ He ordered, and she glared at him, but seeing the look in his eyes, she reluctantly took the glass up and sipped slowly, determinedly avoiding eye contact with him.

‘’So, how’s school going?’’ He broached carefully, but her sullen look over the top of the glass told him she was not in the mood for chitchat. A heavy silence fell between them as he looked around the room.

‘’Liv.’’ He tried again.

‘’I said I didn’t want to talk.’’

‘’I know, and I don’t need you to say anything. I just…’’

A beat of silence passed by, and Liv rolled her eyes. Putting the glass down, she eyed Robert intently.

‘’Fine, what?’’ She asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

‘’I never got to say sorry, for the brandy and for I said to you at Home Farm. I was cruel, but I never meant one word of it.’’

‘’Fine, yea.’’

‘’I am sorry.’’

Liv shrugged her shoulders like she didn’t believe him, but her eyes took on a glassy sheen as she looked away.

‘’I mean it Liv, you’re a really good kid and you should never have been treated like that, so I hope you believe me when I say that.’’ Robert said imploringly as he tried to meet her gaze.

Liv looked away, staring resolutely at the floor, but Robert didn’t miss the moment she wiped a small tear away from her eye. He didn’t push her though, content to sit in silence with her. He went back to looking around the flat, trying to see what else had changed in his absence, when he heard the quiet voice from the couch.

‘’Robert?’’

‘’Yea?’’

‘’Why did you sleep with Rebecca and ruin everything?’’

‘’Liv…I don’t want to talk about it.’’

‘’Please Rob I need to understand. You said that day that you were the happiest you ever were with Aaron, so why do it?’’

Robert looked at her intently, and she looked so small and vulnerable as she reflected on the family that she had lost, that he couldn’t bring himself to ignore her question. He took a deep breath, trying to find the best way to explain it to her, and he smiled sadly as he recalled a memory.

‘’Remember…remember when you thought I was sending you those messages, just after you came to live here?’’

‘’What’s that got to do with anything?’’ Liv asked as she shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

‘’Just hear me out. You were terrified that I was gonna get you sent away, that you were gonna lose Aaron yea?’’

‘’Yea…’’

‘’And you lashed out, tried to get me sent to prison?’’ Robert let out a small laugh as he remembered.

‘’Yea but Robert…’’

‘’Why did you do it?’’

‘’Because…’’ Liv trailed off.

‘’Because you love Aaron so much that the thought of losing him made you do something stupid, doing first and thinking later?’’

‘’I suppose…’’

‘’Well that’s exactly how I felt. Except in my head, I had already lost him. I thought he didn’t want me anymore, and I was devastated.’’

‘’So you wanted to hurt him, like I tried to hurt you?’’

‘’Pretty much. If I could have taken it back, I would have, but I’m the king of doing stupid things and thinking about them after.’’

‘’But why Rebecca?’’

‘’She was easy.’’

‘’You can say that again.’’ Liv snorted.

‘’Not like that. I knew how she felt about me, and I was able to play her.’’

‘’But you didn’t actually want her?’’

‘’Not for one second.’’

‘’You really only wanted Aaron?’’

‘’Always.’’ Robert replied without missing a beat.

Liv nodded slowly as she took in what Robert had said, pulling at a loose thread on the blanket. Eventually she looked up and locked eyes with Robert, her eyes a bit glassy, but with a small flicker of something familiar.

‘’I haven’t forgiven you.’’ She said firmly.

‘’I know, I haven’t forgiven myself.’’ Robert admitted.

‘’I do…’’

‘’What?’’

‘’Understand a bit more though…I suppose.’’

‘’That’s more than I deserve.’’ Robert replied softly as he felt his eyes prickle.

They sat in silence for few moments, Liv intently pulling at the thread again, Robert watching her intently until she finally looked up again.

‘’Rob?’’

‘’Yea?’’

‘’I think I’m ready for that hot chocolate now.’’

 

 

‘’You remembered?’’ Liv said a few moments later, her eyes brightening as she took a sip of the comforting drink and Robert looked at her in surprise as he sat back down with his own.

‘’What?’’

‘’The shot of salted caramel syrup.’’ She clarified.

‘’Of course.’’ Robert said with a smile.

‘’Aaron never remembers.’’ She admitted.

‘’Well he doesn’t have a sweet tooth like we do.’’ Robert replied softly, and they both sat in silence for a minute, neither one admitting that they were trying to brush off memories of nights huddled around with hot drinks as they watched some ridiculous film under a massive blanket. ‘’How are you feeling now?’’

‘’Better.’’ Liv admitted.

‘’You’re not just saying that to get me to leave?’’

‘’No. This helps.’’ She said, gesturing to the hot drink in her hands. ‘’And so did the water, I guess.’’ She reluctantly admitted, and Robert could have sworn he saw another small smile crease her mouth.

‘’Good, I’m glad. And once you’ve finished that, I think it’s time for bed.’’

‘’Don’t tell me what to do.’’ Liv fired back, but there was no heat in her words and Robert definitely caught the smile that time.

‘’I wouldn’t dream of it.’’ He smiled. ‘’I’ll wash these up, and then I’ll leave you to it, yea?’’ He said as he picked up the empty mugs.

‘’And you won’t tell Aaron?’’

‘’Not as long as you promise you'll always go out with a fully charged phone and money to get home from now on?’’

‘’Promise.’’ Liv agreed softly. ‘’You’re not gonna make me swear to stay away from dodgy house parties too?’’

‘’Like you’d listen if I did.’’ Robert scoffed, successfully getting another soft smile.

Robert washed the mugs and after putting them away and shrugging his jacket back on, he was nearly at the door when he heard Liv call out to him again.

''I'm sorry too, you know.'' She said softly.

''For what?''

''Never coming to visit you in hospital after the accident.''

''It's forgotten'' he said softly as pulled on the handle, but Liv's voice stopped him once more.

‘’You really…?’’

‘’What?” He asked as he turned around.

‘’You really still remember Aaron’s number?’’

‘’Might as well be tattooed on here.’’ He said sadly as he tapped his temple.

‘’And you’re really sorry, about the stuff you said?’’

‘’More than you’ll ever know. Brothers should never say things like that to their little sisters.’’ Robert replied softly. ‘’Goodnight Liv.’’

‘’Night Rob.’’ She replied quietly as he closed the door behind him.

 

 

As the days passed by, he didn’t want to acknowledge it; didn’t want to give himself false hope that it was real. But every now and again, as he sat with Diane and Doug in the cafe, he’d feel her watching him as she sat listening to Gabby ramble on.

He tried to pretend that he didn’t see her edge further away from Alex whenever he walked into the pub, as though she was pledging her support to him and not her brother’s new boyfriend.

And he definitely did not acknowledge the curious looks Aaron would give her on the occasions when she would sit up as soon as she saw Robert enter the room, his eyes flitting between them both as he tried to figure out what was going on.

No, he definitely was reading too much into it, even when the knock came on the door of Keepers one Sunday evening, and he found Liv on the other side, maths books in hand.

‘’I’ve a massive test tomorrow.’’

‘’Come on in. I’ll get the hot chocolate ready.’’ He smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron discovers the truth about Liv's sudden disappearances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got so many lovely comments about the first chapter of this that I was inspired to write a second one, with *spoiler alert* a happy ending!
> 
> Thank you so much for all your support, and I hope you enjoy some more Roblivion!

‘’Right, that’s your lot for tonight. Home time.’’

‘’Awh Rob, one more episode…’’

They were huddled on the couch at Keepers, taking advantage of Vic being at work to binge on _Stranger Things_. Ever since Robert had rescued Liv, their relationship had thawed considerably, and he still sometimes couldn’t believe it as he glanced over and saw her curled up under a blanket, her eyes glued to the screen as she dropped popcorn down her front.

‘’No, you need to get off…’’

‘’But…’’ whatever protest she cooked up next was interrupted by the sound of her phone ringing. ‘’It’s Aaron.’’ She sighed as she muted the call.

‘’Well then, that’s the third sign that you need to go home.’’

‘’What were the other two?’’

‘’Me telling you for one, and the fact the snacks have run out.’’

‘’Fine. Tomorrow yea?’’

‘’Let’s…maybe leave it a couple of days yea. I don’t like dragging you away from Aaron all the time, and I don’t like lying to him.’’

‘’Never fazed you before.’’ Liv snorted, and if it was anyone else he would have been hurt, but he knew deep down she didn’t mean anything cruel by it, so he let it go.

‘’Very funny. I mean it Liv, I love having you come around, but eventually Aaron will find out.’’

‘’I know, I just…’’

‘’What?’’

‘’I like having you to myself.’’ She admitted, making Robert blush. ‘’And I don’t want Aaron to think I’m choosing you, I just…’’

‘’I get it trust me. Now off you go, before your brother sends out a search party.’’

 

 

‘’What’s up with them?’’

Robert looked up from his drink at Paddy’s words, and followed his gaze to the end of the bar, where Aaron and Liv looked to be having a tense discussion in the far booth.

‘’Aaron’s worried about her.’’ Chas answered, and Robert’s interest was instantly piqued, but he kept his eyes down, trying to be inconspicuous as he listened in. ‘’She keeps disappearing off for hours at a time. She says she’s going to Gabby’s house to do her maths homework, but none of us buy that.’’

Robert rolled his eyes at Liv’s excuse, but he silently willed Paddy to probe Chas a little further and as luck would have it, he complied.

‘’So, what does Aaron think it is? Drink? Drugs?’’ Paddy said in a dramatic whisper, his eyes growing wide.

‘’Secret boyfriend.’’ Chas responded. ‘’She always comes back with a massive grin on her face, I told Aaron it can only be a fella.’’

Robert nearly choked on his drink, beer spluttering everywhere as he coughed to clear his throat, trying to stifle a laugh.

‘’Went down the wrong pipe.’’ He explained, seeing Chas’s raised eyebrow, and she accepted his answer as she turned back to observe Aaron and Liv. He took the opportunity to scarper out the door, still chuckling to himself as he walked the short distance to Keepers.

 

 

‘’So, what’s his name then?’’

Robert had gone for a walk and stumbled across Liv on the bridge, Tiff running between her legs, getting tangled in the lead. She looked up as he approached her, offering him a grimace as he came closer.

‘’Who?’’

‘’This secret boyfriend of yours.’’ Robert chuckled, getting a thump in the arm.

‘’How did you…?’’

‘’Overheard Chas and Paddy in the pub.’’

‘’Don’t you start.’’ Liv groaned.

‘’I’m saying nothing, but as the expert in bending the truth, you should know that if you’re gonna lie to your brother, you need to make it believable. Saying you’re going to _Gabby_ of all people to get help with maths is the most ridiculous thing I’ve heard.’’

‘’Yea well, I know that now.’’

‘’So where does Aaron think you are now? I’m surprised he even let you out.’’

‘’I told him I was taking Tiff for a walk, so I’m actually telling the truth for once.’’

‘’So, what happened? How did he take this boyfriend idea?’’

‘’Yelled a lot first, and then he tried to give me the sex talk, so what do you think?’’ Liv replied, clearly disgusted and scarred for life, if the look on her face was anything to go by.

‘’Yea…?’’ Robert grimaced. ‘’How did that go?’’

‘’He basically turned into Paddy, couldn’t even get through one full sentence without bumbling and stuttering. Rob it was so embarrassing, mostly for him but I needed to get out.’’

‘’I can imagine. He’s more like Paddy sometimes than he cares to admit.’’ Robert laughed as he pictured Aaron blushing furiously while trying to explain love and sex to his little sister.

‘’I should get back, before he comes chasing after me with a box of condoms.’’ Liv reluctantly said, and Robert nodded as she untangled the little dog from around her legs and began to head back to the village.

‘’Liv.’’ He suddenly called out to her before she got too far away.

‘’Yea?’’ She asked as she turned back.

‘’If you ever do…you know…’’

‘’What?’’

‘’If you ever do want to talk, about sex…then I’m here, and I promise to speak in full sentences.’’ Robert offered softly.

‘’Never gonna happen.’’ She smiled.

‘’I know, but just in case, the offer’s there.’’

‘’I know. Thanks Rob.’’

He smiled at he watched her walk away, wondering if threatening bodily harm on any boy – or girl – who ever hurt his little sister carried a hefty prison sentence.

He’d need to look that up.

 

 

Robert was in the middle of trawling through the Home James accounts when the portacabin door slammed and he looked up just in time to see Aaron slump at the opposite desk, throwing his gloves to the side as he sighed in frustration.

‘’I guess taking that Fiesta apart hasn’t helped then?’’ Robert asked and instantly wished he hadn’t when he saw the answering glare he received from Aaron.

‘’What?’’

‘’Whatever’s on your mind, and there obviously is, if the amount of banging I heard is any indication.’’

‘’It’s nothing.’’

‘’It’s something.’’ Robert countered, and he stepped up to flick the switch on the kettle, Aaron’s face softening as he watched him. He set Aaron’s tea down and after taking his own seat again; he waited for him to speak.

‘’It’s Liv.’’ He finally said.

‘’What’s happened?’’ Robert asked, trying to act as casually as normal. ‘’I heard Chas mention something about a secret boyfriend?’’

‘’It’s not…I was wrong there,’’ Aaron replied, his face blushing and Robert could tell he was remembering his catastrophic attempt at the sex talk.

‘’But?’’

‘’But…she’s being really off with Alex lately.’’

‘’How so?’’

‘’Snapped at him over this boyfriend stuff among other things, and when she’s not doing that she’s ignoring him. He keeps asking me what he’s done wrong, and I’ve no idea. It’s doing my head in.’’

‘’She’s a teenager, she’s probably just testing her limits with him.’’ Robert suggested, trying to keep his face as stoic as possible.

‘’It’s more than that.’’ Aaron replied. ‘’She was the one who brought us together in the first place, now it’s like she wants rid all of a sudden.’’

‘’When did this all start?’’

‘’Few weeks back.’’

Robert tried to keep his face as neutral as he could, but a little part of him fluttered at the thought that Liv’s behaviour started after their late night talk at the Mill.

‘’She’s just being stroppy, give her a week and she’ll be back to normal I’m sure.’’ Robert said after the silence went on a bit too long.

‘’You reckon? You don’t think there could be more to this?’’ Robert noticed the way Aaron watched him intently as he waited for an answer, so he just shrugged.

‘’Maybe it’s just girl stuff…see if you can get her to talk to Vic, or your mum, they might help.’’ Robert offered as helpfully as he could, and Aaron nodded in response, but he didn’t seem at all convinced by Robert’s suggestion as he left the scrap yard.

 

 

‘’So, you feel ready for this test then?’’

‘’Yep, think so.’’ Liv replied as she pack away her textbooks from the table at Keepers. ‘’Thanks Rob.’’

‘’Anytime. Oh, and do me a favour yea? Lay off Alex.’’

‘’What? How did you…?’’

‘’Your brother’s been moaning. Why are you having a go? Has he done something to upset you?’’

‘’No, it’s just…’’

‘’What?’’

‘’Nothing.’’ Liv replied as she snapped her book bag closed.

‘’Olivia.’’ Robert said firmly, and her resulting sigh told him she knew she wasn’t getting away without answering.

‘’Fine, it’s just ever since we had that talk…’’

‘’Which one?’’

‘’The first one.’’

‘’When I saved your bacon, yea?’’ Robert smirked and Liv groaned.

‘’Well these last few weeks…I miss you Rob, Alex doesn’t get me like you do, doesn’t get Aaron either, even if he refuses to admit it.’’ She finally admitted.

‘’I miss you too Liv, but Aaron and I are over. Doesn’t mean we stop hanging out, and I still think we need to tell your brother sooner rather than later, but going back to how we were isn’t an option, I’m sorry.’’

‘’But what if…?’’

‘’Alex not being around wouldn’t change things. And he’s a good bloke okay? He doesn’t know you both like I do because he hasn’t been around long enough, but give him a chance. No more snapping at him, agreed?’’

‘’Agreed.’’ Liv relented as she picked up her bag. ‘’I’ll see you tomorrow?’’

‘’Let me know how it goes.’’ Robert smiled as she scooted out the door.

 

The knocking on the door a few hours later roused Robert from his dozing in front of the television. Blinking himself awake, he shuffled over to the door and was shocked to see Aaron on the other side.

‘’Hey, what’s up?’’

‘’Can I come in?’’

‘’Sure.’’ Robert replied, stepping aside to let him in.

‘’Vic in?’’ Aaron asked as soon as Robert joined him in the living room.

‘’Working. So…?’’

‘’Liv was alright with Alex this evening, more than alright actually, which is weird.’’ Aaron began cryptically.

‘’And you’re annoyed by this because…?’’ Robert asked, seeing the grimace on Aaron’s face.

‘’Not annoyed. Just think it’s strange, don’t you?’’

‘’Why would I?’’

‘’Well, I tell you that she’s being a pain towards him and two hours later, she’s right as rain. What do you reckon about that?’’

‘’Coincidence.’’ Robert replied stoically, but the look on Aaron’s face told him that he didn’t buy it for one second.

‘’Robert, let’s not do this. You said something to her didn’t you?’’

‘’Well she’s off his case now, what does it matter what spurred it on?’’

‘’You’re right yea, just like it doesn’t matter that you two have been sneaking around behind my back.’’

‘’What?’’

‘’I saw her coming out of here earlier, so I cornered her and she told me all about your little study and Netflix sessions.’’

‘’And you want to have a go at me about that?’’

‘’No, I don’t. You’re the only one who likes the same rubbish she does, and you’ve always been good at helping her with her homework, and she needs it.’’

‘’So, you’re not mad then?’’ Robert asked, bracing himself for the inevitable storm.

‘’At first yea, but not anymore.’’

‘’Then why are you really here Aaron?’’

‘’Because she let something else slip too in the middle of all her yelling, any ideas?’’

Aaron looked at him knowingly and Robert knew he couldn’t hide the truth from him.

‘’I’m sorry Aaron, but what was I supposed to do, leave her out in the freezing cold in a strange town?’’ He confessed.

‘’You should have called me.’’

‘’Well I did suggest it, but to be honest I was more concerned with getting her home in one piece. Please tell me you didn’t have a go.’’ Robert pleaded.

‘’Well she’s grounded for life now, if that counts as having a go. How could you keep this from me?’’

‘’She asked me to.’’

‘’And since when do you do everything a sixteen year old girl asks you to?’’

‘’Since I saw how upset she was about making you worry.’’ Robert replied as softly as he could, but Aaron took no notice, too wound up at his little sister’s antics.

‘’Look, have all the telly fun with her you want, but she’s my responsibility Robert, not yours.’’

‘’Fine, next time she rings I’ll just ignore the call shall I?’’ Robert retorted, which was not the best answer, given Aaron’s furious expression.

‘’You just can’t help yourself can you? Sticking your beak in.’’ Aaron snapped, his frustrations beginning to bubble over.

‘’I was looking out for her. I do still care about her, believe it or not.’’

‘’And this has nothing to do with you and the thrill you get from keeping secrets?’’

Robert couldn’t hold in his scoff, which only got an incredulous eye roll from Aaron.

‘’What?’’ Aaron sniped.

‘’You’re unbelievable sometimes. You can’t have it both ways Aaron.’’

‘’I’m sorry?’’

‘’I get that you’re worried about Liv pulling a stunt like that again. But you can’t come here and expect to have a go at me for keeping her secret when you’re perfectly happy for me to keep a much bigger one of yours.’’

‘’What are you on about?’’

‘’Oh, so you’ve just forgotten asking me to help you and Cain get your best mate out of the country? That’s convenient.’’ Robert snorted.

‘’That’s…different.’’ Aaron protested, but Robert could tell his fight sounded weak even to him.

‘’Yea, it is.’’ Robert agreed. ‘’It’s worse. Because as far as I know, driving your ex-sister-in-law home and making her hot chocolate isn’t illegal just yet.’’

‘’Well if you’re so concerned about legalities and morals, then why did you even agree to help when I asked you?’’ Aaron snapped.

‘’You know why. And people say I’m the master manipulator.’’ Robert fired back hotly.

‘’What the hell’s that supposed to mean?’’

‘’You know exactly how I feel about…why I would never say no, and you played on that. But I guess I’m the idiot for letting you.’’

‘’Robert, that’s not…’’ Aaron trailed off, a wounded look in his eyes, and Robert instantly felt guilty for being so cold but he stood his ground.

‘’I think you should go now Aaron.’’

‘’Robert…’’

‘’Now, Aaron.’’

‘’Fine.’’ Aaron relented, and Robert saw the moment Aaron’s walls went back up as he turned to leave. ‘’But then you need to stay away from Liv.’’

‘’No, not if she comes to me.’’

‘’Excuse me?’’

‘’I’ve just gotten her back Aaron, which I get sounds selfish, but you know what’s more important than that? That girl has had nearly all the important people in her life turn their back on her. I’m not about to be added to the list, and if you can’t handle that then maybe you need to look at the reasons why.’’

The slamming door behind Aaron as he left Keepers was the only response Robert got to his retort, and he sank into the couch, trying to steady his breathing as he replayed the conversation in his head and wondered if it could have gone any other way.

 

Three days passed and he hadn’t seen either Aaron or Liv once in that time. He understood her reluctance to come around, not wanting to upset her brother, but he missed not having her by his side to watch crappy telly.

He was just about to give up the ghost and call it a night when he heard the soft knock on the front door. Figuring it was Victoria, who had forgotten her keys on more than one occasion, he was stunned to find Aaron on the other side.

‘’What are you…?’’

‘’You’re right.’’ Aaron interjected, his voice wobbling as he spoke. ‘’I can’t handle it.’’

Robert stepped aside, ignoring the sense of déjà vu as he felt Aaron brush past him for the second time in three days.

‘’What do you want from me Aaron?’’ Robert sighed as he followed behind him. ‘’Do you really want me to ignore Liv?’’

‘’No, I don’t. She’s happy and she’s doing well again in school thanks to you.’’

‘’So what then?’’

A heavy silence descended between them as Aaron looked around the room, refusing to meet Robert’s gaze until he took a deep breath and Robert knew a confession was coming.

‘’I can’t handle you being in her life and not mine, but I don’t know how to be friends with you Robert.’’

‘’I don’t know either, but we just have to keep working at it and we’ll get there eventually if we want to.’’ He replied honestly.

‘’That’s the thing, I don’t think I want to.’’ Aaron admitted quietly, and Robert felt his heart break.

‘’You don’t…want to be friends?’’

‘’No, it’s…what you said the other day…’’ Aaron started, pulling his sleeves down as he tried to find words.

‘’I didn’t say all those things to make you feel guilty Aaron, I said them because...’’

‘’They’re true.’’ Aaron finished.

‘’No Aaron…’’

‘’They are.’’ Aaron interjected. ‘’I act like I’m so moral but the truth is I only am when it suits me. And the worst part was…’’ Aaron paused for breath, and Robert jumped in.

‘’You don’t have to say anything Aaron.’’

‘’No, I do. The worst part was…everyone gave you such a hard time for playing on Rebecca’s feelings for you that night to get what you wanted. And then I go and do the same thing? What sort of a person does that make me?’’

‘’Our reasons were different Aaron. I wanted to hurt you, and you wanted to help Adam.’’

‘’But we both caused someone else pain to get what we wanted, and what I did was worse.’’

‘’How?’’

‘’Because…you never claimed to love Rebecca, she didn’t matter to you, not in the grand scheme of things. But after you loved me enough to let me go, I was selfish and dragged you back into my life and my mess, knowing how hard it would be for you.’’

‘’It’s okay, I wanted to help.’’

‘’It’s not okay, and I never told you how grateful I was, but I am.’’

‘’So where do we go from here Aaron, if you don’t want to be friends?’’

‘’Maybe I meant…not just friends?’’ Aaron offered softly, biting his lip. ‘’All this stuff with Liv…I want you in my life Robert, completely.’’

Robert felt his heart drop in his chest at Aaron’s admission.

‘’You don’t…mean that.’’ Robert choked out; his heart hammering at he gazed into Aaron’s watery eyes.

‘’I do. I’ve missed you so much, and it took what you said the other day to make me realise just how much I want you in my life. I know it doesn’t make any sense to you, but it does to me, and I’ll never be able to explain it, but can we at least try?’’

‘’And what about Alex?’’

‘’It’s over. I broke up with him at dinner before I came here the other night.’’

‘’You never said.’’

‘’It didn’t matter. More concerned with Liv wasn’t I?’’

‘’But you said she…?’’

‘’I know right? Of all the days, it’s almost like she knew and was trying to soften the blow.’’

‘’Why?’’

‘’It hadn’t been right for weeks, and I thought it was just because Liv was acting up with him, but it was both of us, and I tried to ignore it, what I was thinking all the time.’’

‘’Which was?’’

‘’That I can’t get you out of my head can I? Try as I might.’’

‘’But Aaron, what we’ve done to each other…we agreed we were better off apart.’’

‘’And we were, for a while, but I don’t think that’s true anymore.’’

‘’I don’t understand…’’

‘’I can’t see straight when I’m with you Robert.’’ Aaron blurted out. ‘’And for a long time my head told me it’s not healthy to feel like that.’’

‘’Then maybe it’s time to listen to your head Aaron.’’ Robert answered softly, trying to bite back the tears at the thought of the man in front of him walking away again, even if it was for the best.

‘’I would, except my heart is telling me…’’

‘’What?’’

‘’That I’d rather not see straight with you, than see the whole world in perfect clarity with someone else.’’

‘’Aaron…’’

‘’I love you Robert. More than I ever thought I could love a person. And I’m insecure, and selfish and I overthink everything, but there’s one person in the world who’s patient enough and kind enough to love me in spite of those things, and he’s standing in front of me, and I’m asking if he loves me back.’’

‘’I want to be your friend Aaron.’’ Robert whispered.

‘’Friends in love are the best kind.’’ Aaron replied softly as he stepped forward, closing the distance until Robert could smell the faint scent of his cologne. ‘’You haven’t answered my question.’’

‘’Yes, of course I love you.’’ Robert breathed out softly as Aaron placed his hands gently on Robert’s waist.

‘’So what do you say? Fancy not seeing straight together?’’

‘’Well you’re gay and I’m bi, so I don’t think seeing straight has ever been our problem.’’ Robert couldn’t resist joking, and Aaron had to crush their lips together just to stop himself from groaning. It was everything he remembered it to be, but there was a different edge to it now, like a new beginning, layered deep in the warmth of their kiss as Aaron pressed Robert’s body against his own.

‘’C’mon back to the Mill.’’ Aaron whispered against Robert’s lips, and he practically melted there and then.

‘’You sure?’’ Robert asked, pulling away to read Aaron’s expression.

‘’I want you to wake up tomorrow morning where you belong.’’

 

 

Robert was convinced he was dreaming as he stood in his boxers and a ratty shirt of Aaron’s, fixing them both bacon sarnies and steaming mugs of tea. Everything in the Mill kitchen was in the same place he had left it, almost as though it was waiting for him to come back.

He couldn’t keep the smile off his face, and he was only broken out of his trance by the feel of Aaron’s strong arms wrapping themselves around his waist as he pressed a kiss to his shoulder.

‘’You’re supposed to be asleep. How can I bring you breakfast in bed if you’re here?’’ Robert asked softly as he turned around, pulling Aaron in closer as he pressed a kiss to his forehead.

‘’Bed was lonely without you.’’ He whispered as he buried his head in Robert’s shoulder, the feeling of Aaron so close sending shivers down his spine. ‘’What’s say we take these upstairs, refuel and go for round two?’’ He asked with a cheeky smile as he pulled away, and Robert felt his legs tremble.

Whatever smart response he had on his tongue was interrupted by the sound of Liv stomping through the front door after spending the night babysitting Isaac with Chas, dropping her coat on the couch before freezing at the sight in front of her.

‘’What do you call this?’’ She asked sternly, but there was a beaming smile threatening to break out on her face, her eyes glinting devilishly.

‘’Oh I know that look.’’ Robert replied, smiling wickedly over at Aaron. ‘’She’s about to give you the sex talk. Now, where is that box of condoms?’’

‘’She told you?’’ Aaron spluttered, his face blushing furiously as Robert and Liv descended into giggles.

‘’Of course she did. We didn’t just sit and watch telly you know.’’ Robert smirked as Liv continued to laugh.

‘’Right, well that’s round two off the table then.’’ Aaron retorted, his blush dying down as he attempted to reclaim a victory.

‘’Wanna bet?’’ Robert smirked, grabbing him by the waist and pressing a kiss to his lips, smiling as he felt Aaron shiver beneath him.

‘’Urgh, I forgot how gross you two are.’’ Liv groaned as she grabbed her things, her eyes brightening as an idea took hold. ‘’So does this mean I’m not grounded anymore?’’

‘’How do you work that out?’’ Aaron asked, snaking his hand around Robert’s waist as they both looked questioningly at Liv.

‘’Well if I hadn’t gone off to that house party, Robert wouldn’t have had to rescue me, so I’d still hate him, and I wouldn’t have been able to bring you two together.’’ She reasoned with a cheeky smile.

‘’Yea….nice try but no.’’

‘’Worth a shot.’’ She grumbled as she neared the stairs. ‘’Oh and Rob?’’

‘’Yea?’’ He asked, barely taking his eyes off Aaron.

‘’I’ll be in my room when it’s ready.’’ Liv grinned.

‘’What?’’ He asked, finally meeting her gaze.

‘’The massive _thank you_ hot chocolate you owe me.’’

Robert smiled broadly at her as he watched her skip up the stairs.

He’d need to order some more salted caramel syrup.

And put the dentist on standby.

But what’s a few missing teeth when he had his family back? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realised after I wrote and uploaded this that Rebecca and Seb are nowhere to be seen, so you can all decide for yourselves where they've gone!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Aaron away for the night, Liv comes to Robert with a confession, and another late night conversation ensues...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What happens when you're in bed ill all day? You write a third Roblivion chapter that you never intended to do...
> 
> Full disclosure: I do not claim to be the expert in asexuality by any stretch, having very limited experiences with it, so if someone who is experienced in this subject matter is reading this, then please correct me if I've said something stupid or ignorant, because it will not have been my intention to do that :)
> 
> Ok, heavy talk over....hope you like!

The Mill felt far too quiet, and the bedroom much too lonely without Aaron in it as Robert got changed alone that night. After getting caught in the aftermath of an accident on the way back from a scrap room in Newcastle, Aaron was staying in a hotel for the night, and Robert was still replaying the conversation in his head as he brushed his teeth.

_‘’Hey, you nearly home?’’_

_‘’No, there’s been an accident, it’s bad.’’_

_‘’What? Aaron what’s happened? Are you hurt?’’_

_‘’Not me, I’m fine ya muppet.’’_

_‘’Well lead with that next time yea? So when will you be back?’’_

_‘’That’s why I’m calling. They’ve closed a massive chunk of the motorway and nobody is going anywhere. I’ve just come off the nearest exit, gonna stay in a cheap hotel for the night and drive back in the morning.’’_

_‘’Oh, okay. Sounds like the best idea. I’ll miss you though.’’_

_‘’You’re a sap.’’_

_‘’But…?’’_

_‘’But I’ll miss you too I suppose. I love you.’’_

_‘’Love you more. Call me in the morning when you’re on your way.’’_

Robert had just settled into bed, the light switched off and his phone next to his pillow in case Aaron rang when he saw the shadow of a pair of feet pacing back and forth outside his room in the light from the hall lamp. Puzzled, he stifled a yawn before calling out to the owner of the shadow.

‘’I’m awake Olivia, you can come in.’’

Robert pulled himself up against the headboard as the bedroom door creaked open slowly, Liv looking apprehensive on the other side.

‘’What’s up?’’ He asked softly as she hovered by the door.

‘’Nothing.’’

‘’Just taking one of your casual midnight strolls along the landing then yea?”

‘’No, just checking that you’re not crying into your pillow, I know how mopey you get when Aaron’s not here.’’ She fired back, but her eyes still flickered with nerves.

‘’And the real reason?’’ Robert prodded gently, choosing to ignore how accurate she was with her moping comment.

Liv shrugged her shoulders, and Robert took that as his cue, patting Aaron’s side of the bed. She padded across the room, shuffling onto the bed as Robert waited patiently for her to speak.

‘’Whatever it is Liv, you know you can tell me.’’

The silence between them dragged on for what seemed like an eternity, but Robert knew better than to push as he waited for her to speak.

‘’You know…’’ she finally began, still twirling her hair as she gazed intently at the duvet cover. ‘’Before you and Aaron got back together…?’’

‘’Yea?’’ Robert asked, suddenly very nervous as to where this was going.

‘’You said that if I ever needed to… _talk,_ then you’d listen?’’ Liv asked, peeking up at him.

‘’Oh…oh, yea.’’ Robert twigged, remembering their conversation on the bridge. ‘’So, there’s a boy? Or girl?’’

‘’Neither.’’ Liv admitted.

‘’I’m sorry Liv, I’m not following.’’

‘’Forget it, this was a stupid idea.’’ She was halfway off the bed when Robert reached out and pulled her back.

‘’Liv, hang on a second. Just take your time, whatever it is.’’ He said gently as she climbed back onto the bed, crossing her legs as she sat opposite him.

‘’When…when did you first know you fancied girls…and boys?’’ She finally asked, taking him completely by surprise.

‘’Eh…around fifteen, why? Do you think you fancy both?’’

‘’That’s the problem, I don’t…’’ 

‘’Know if you fancy anyone?’’ Robert offered, and Liv shrugged a little before nodding. ‘’You’re worried about this? Has someone said something?”

‘’Not really.’’ Liv replied, but Robert knew instantly she was lying.

‘’Who was it?’’

‘’Gabby keeps asking me why I haven’t snogged anybody yet, says it’s weird that I don’t like any of the lads at school. Is she right?’’

‘’No, why would you say that?’’

‘’I’m sixteen, I thought all sixteen year olds do is think about sex and boys?’’

‘’Well firstly don’t let your brother hear you say that. But secondly, it’s fine that you don’t fancy anyone, don’t let your age make you think any different.’’

‘’But shouldn’t I at least fancy someone by now? I mean even the biggest idiots in my year have girls lining up after them, but I don’t want any of them.’’

‘’Maybe it just means you have good taste.’’ Robert replied lightly, but Liv still looked unsure. ‘’Wait…you said by now? You’ve never liked anyone like that, ever?’’

Liv shook her head, her eyes glassy.

‘’Well, you did say most of the boys in your school are idiots. Are there any decent lads in your year?’’

‘’A few I guess. There’s one or two that aren’t complete morons.’’ Liv concluded.

‘’And do you…think they’re good looking?’’

‘’Yea, really good looking actually, but…’’

‘’You still don’t feel attracted to them?’’

‘’I don’t…I don’t know what I feel…’’ Liv stuttered, her eyes returning to the duvet as she picked off an imaginary piece of lint.

‘’Liv, it’s okay…how do you think you feel when you look at these guys who aren’t complete morons?’’

‘’I know they’re good looking, and I think sometimes that I’d like one of them as a boyfriend, but when Gabby and all the other girls are talking about kissing them or having sex with them I don’t feel anything.’’

‘’You may not feel anything now, but that doesn’t mean you won’t find yourself attracted to someone someday.’’

‘’And if I never fancy anyone?’’

‘’Well you’ll give your brother an easier life for a start.’’ Robert joked. ‘’But seriously Liv, things like this aren’t a competition, you don’t have to go at the same speed as Gabby, or anyone else for that matter.’’

‘’But what if I never find someone to look at like you and Aaron look at each other?’’

‘’You’re worried you’ll never fall in love? Because that’s different.’’ Robert said softly.

‘’No, the way you and Aaron look at each other…it’s obvious to anyone with half a brain how much you fancy each other, how important sex is to you both, to anyone in a relationship really.’’

‘’Okay yea, I admit your brother and I have a very…physical relationship.’’ Robert agreed, trying to stop the blush spreading across his face. ‘’But you take that away and it doesn’t change what we have in the slightest.’’

‘’You expect me to believe that?’’ Liv scoffed, but her eyes were wide.

‘’It’s true. In all the time we were apart, not a day went by that I wasn’t stupidly in love with him, and that was all to do with the person he is, not the body he’s in.’’

‘’So you don’t look at him like that because you fancy him?’’

‘’Well yea, I fancy the pants off him.’’ Robert admitted, trying to hide a smile. ‘’But that look is because I love him.’’

‘’So I could still fall in love with someone?’’

‘’I’d say so, is it something you’ve thought about?’’

‘’Sometimes, I think I’d like to have that.’’

‘’Then I don’t see why you shouldn’t.’’

‘’But it’s weird not to fancy anyone even a little, right? If I don’t feel anything, there must be something not normal about me.’’ Liv said quietly, her eyes flitting around the room.

‘’You know, there was a time a lot of people, me included, would have said that being bisexual wasn’t normal, but do you look at me and think I’m not normal?’’

‘’Yes.’’ Liv replied jokingly. ‘’But not because you’re bi.’’

‘’Walked into that one didn’t I?’’ Robert chuckled.

‘’But if you thought that about yourself once, then what changed things?’’ Liv asked curiously.

‘’Your brother. I didn’t want to acknowledge who I really was until I met Aaron, but he loves me just as I am. Being with him gave me the confidence to just be myself.’’

‘’So, you’re saying I just haven’t met the right person yet?’’

‘’Not necessarily. I mean yea, for me it took falling in love with your brother to finally give me the kick up the arse I needed, but that doesn’t mean you have to wait around for someone else to show up and tell you who you are. You can find that out for yourself, if you give it a chance.’’

‘’I feel like I’m falling behind though Rob, like I’m not acting like girls my age are supposed to.’’

‘’You can be however you want to be Liv.’’

‘’Sometimes I think it would be easier if I just said I fancied someone, anyone.’’

‘’Yea, sometimes it is easier.’’ Robert agreed. ‘’Doesn’t mean it’s right though. Just…don’t put any pressure on yourself, and more importantly than that, don’t let anyone else pressure you either.’’

‘’Really?’’

‘’Really. You have all the time in the world to figure out who you are, and who you want to be with, if anyone. And maybe someday you’ll find someone who’ll do a much better job than me of helping you put things into perspective.’’ He smiled softly at her.

‘’You haven’t done too badly…I suppose.’’ Liv said with mock reluctance. ‘’Can I…can I ask a favour?’’

‘’You want me to talk to Aaron?’’ Robert guessed correctly.

‘’You’ll explain it better than me.’’ Liv admitted. ‘’I will talk to him…just prep him I guess…’’

‘’Yes, of course I’ll talk to him.’’ Robert replied with a smile.

‘’One more favour?’’ Liv asked hopefully and Robert instantly knew what she wanted. Climbing out of bed, he pulled on one of Aaron’s hoodies as he opened the bedroom door.

‘’I’m gonna have to take out shares in a hot chocolate company at this rate.’’ He chuckled.

 

Five minutes later, his heart was about as melted as the marshmallows on the hot drink as he returned to his room and found Liv fast asleep, tucked up under the duvet with her arms wrapped around Robert’s pillow and a small smile on her face. Grabbing his phone from the table, he crept quietly down the stairs and slid onto the couch, pulling a blanket over himself before drifting off to sleep.

 

Robert blinked himself awake as he felt the hand on his arm, and he smiled when he saw Aaron looking down at him curiously.

‘’You’re home.’’ He whispered, pulling him down for a welcome back kiss, revelling in the scent of his husband, that was still just so _Aaron_ , despite being hidden under a layer of cheap hotel shower gel.

‘’Yea, finally got back in one piece.’’ Aaron smiled as he pulled away. ‘’What are you doing down here?’’

‘’Liv and I had a chat last night in our room.’’ Robert explained. ‘’I went to make us drinks and when I came back she’d fallen asleep and I didn’t want to wake her so I came down here.’’

‘’What was the chat about?’’

Before Robert could answer, a thundering noise from upstairs alerted them to the fact that Liv was awake, and would be down any second.

‘’I’ll tell ya later yea?’’

Liv appeared at the top of the stairs, fixing her haphazard uniform as she wiped the sleep from her eyes.

‘’Look who’s home.’’ Robert smiled as she came down the stairs, nodding sleepily at Aaron.

‘’About time.’’ She muttered. ‘’Now he can stop pining after you like a lovesick puppy.’’

‘’You were pining?’’ Aaron asked, his face scrunching up adorably.

‘’Only a little…’’ Robert admitted, placing another kiss to Aaron’s lips before heading upstairs for a shower.

 

‘’So, what was this chat about then?’’ Aaron asked a short time later as they sat down for breakfast, Liv having been put on the bus to school after grumbling all the way there.

‘’It was about boys.’’ Robert replied as he took a sip of his coffee.

‘’There’s a boy? What toe rag am I threatening?’’ Aaron asked hotly without missing a beat.

‘’None, not just yet anyway.’’

‘’Oh, then I’m confused…’’

Robert recounted the entire conversation for Aaron, and when he was finished, Aaron looked completely baffled.

‘’I’m not really sure I get what you’re saying Rob.’’ Aaron admitted after a brief silence.

‘’I think…based on what she was telling me she might be asexual…maybe. I mean, I’m no expert but it’s a possibility.’’

‘’You came to this conclusion yourself?’’

‘’Did some research last night.’’ Robert revealed. ‘’Wanted to be more prepared if she comes to me or you again.’’

‘’Have you said this to her?’’

‘’No. I didn’t want to scare her by sticking a label on her when she’s still trying to find her feet. We both know that did me no favours.’’

‘’What do you mean?’’

‘’When people tried to say I was gay, or bi, I lashed out. I needed to be the first one to say it, and I think Liv’s probably the same, if what I think about her is correct.’’

 

A silence fell between them, and Robert could tell something was on Aaron’s mind. Putting a hand on his, he stroked his fingers gently until the other man looked up.

‘’Hey, talk to me.’’

‘’When you said…people? Did you mean me?’’ Aaron asked shyly.

‘’Aaron…’’

‘’You can be honest.’’

‘’When it came to me, we both made mistakes.’’ Robert admitted. ‘’You didn’t understand it, and I was struggling to accept it so we weren’t able to help each other, but we’ve gotten through it yea?’’

‘’Yea, we have.’’ Aaron smiled in relief as he pressed a kiss to Robert’s hand.

‘’We didn’t do things as well as we could have back then, but we have a chance with Liv, to start over and make sure she feels comfortable, wherever she goes from here.’’ Robert said softly.

Aaron didn’t say anything in response. Instead, he stood up and pulled Robert up with him, wrapping his arms around his waist and pressing a soft kiss to his temple.

‘’What was that for?’’

‘’Nothing. Just…you’re really something you know?’’

‘’It’s all down to you. I love you.’’

‘’I love you.’’

 

‘’He’s told you then?’’ Liv asked glancing between her brother and Robert that evening, as they both hovered in her doorway, Aaron trying not to fidget nervously as he wondered how to start the conversation.

‘’Yea.’’

‘’You’re not mad are you, that I went to him?’’ She asked nervously

‘’After the epic failure of the sex talk, definitely not.’’ Aaron joked lightly, perching on the end of his little sister’s bed.

‘’Which apparently I don’t need now.’’ Liv joked back, and Robert and Aaron smiled at her attempt to make light of the situation.

‘’Well, Robert’s told me what he’s said to you and he’s right.’’

‘’For once.’’ Liv smirked.

‘’What do you mean for once?’’ Robert asked in mock outrage, trying to hide his smile as he ignored Aaron’s groan.

‘’You don’t have to rush anything you know, but we’re both here for you, every step of the way.’’

‘’Yea?’’ Liv asked, and she suddenly looked very small, not at all like she was sixteen.

‘’Of course. We still love you Liv, just as you are, don’t ever forget that.’’ Aaron said softly. ‘’And you can come to both of us, anytime you want. We’re your big brothers, we look after you yea?’’

‘’Urgh okay, enough sappiness.’’ Liv groaned, but she let herself be hugged by Aaron and then Robert before shuffling them out the door and closing it behind her, neither man missing the tears prickling her eyes.

‘’I think that went okay.’’ Robert said softly as the stood outside the closed door.

‘’Yea, reckon it did. So, what you wanna do now?’’

‘’Well I was really enjoying being sappy with you…’’ Robert suggested, and Aaron took the hint as he led them back downstairs, where they huddled under a blanket as they watched mindless telly, whispering in each other’s ears and being two stupidly in love idiots.

 


End file.
